


Doubt

by Bri_writes



Category: GOT7, Jay Park (Musician), jwalkers, marktuan - Fandom
Genre: AOMG - Freeform, Angst, Cheating, F/M, KHH - Freeform, khiphop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_writes/pseuds/Bri_writes
Summary: Changed to Third-Person





	1. Chapter 1

“Is it ready?”, you hear Mark’s voice call out impatiently from the living room.   
“Just a minute!” you called down, watching the microwave tick down as your popcorn cooked. As soon as the machine beeped, you grabbed the bag and ran to the couch where he was waiting for you covered by a blanket with his arms open. You settled in as he covered you both with the blanket and leaned back onto the armrest. Relaxing, you opened the bag and pressed play and your favorite movie started playing on the TV. Every time it was your turn to pick the movie, you always picked from ones you had already watched and enjoyed. He never complained. As long as you had a good time, he was fine. As the movie played on, you noticed Mark continuously checking his phone, which was a pretty normal occurrence during movies you had watched multiple times, except now it seemed as if he was hiding it. You snuggled closer, causing him to put his phone away all together. Dismissing it, you returned to the movie. An hour later, as the credits rolled, Mark tapped your arm, signaling you to get up.  
“Something came up at work,” he explained while walking towards the door and putting his shoes and jacket on. “I have to go rerecord some stuff.”  
“Um okay. When will you be back? Should I wait up?” you asked.  
“No. No. It’s fine. It could take a really long time. I probably won’t be home until late,” he rambled.   
“Oh. Well bye I guess,” you said. But it was pointless. He was already out of the door before you could get the second syllable out. You sighed. He had been acting so weird for the last couple of days and you just couldn’t figure out why. Your mind had come up with many possibilities and you were trying your hardest not to think the worst.   
Getting up, you decided to get ready for bed, showered, and wrapped your hair. You followed your usual routine and got into bed. You were more than ready for sleep, only your mind didn’t agree. You lay there for hours thinking of everything that was going on. Just as your mind was finally drifting and it seemed like you would get a little sleep, you heard the shower start. Mark was back. Rolling over, you checked the time. 4 a.m. What the fuck was going on? There was no way he was just correcting a recording until this late. And why would he need to shower after? He usually took his shower in the morning. Your thoughts were interrupted as the shower cut off. You stilled your breath and pretended you were asleep. A few minutes later, Mark entered the room and got into bed.   
“(Y/N),” Mark whispered, checking to see if you were awake. You didn’t move and kept your breathing steady. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around you. You spent the night like that. Eyes open, staring at the wall, letting him hold you.   
The next morning, he woke up smiling brightly and you smiled back as if you didn’t know anything.  
“Did you sleep well? What time did you go to sleep?” he asked.  
“Yes, and I think about 12,” you replied, setting a trap. “When did you get home?”  
“Oh. About 1 or 2. I guess I barely missed you,” he lied. You couldn’t believe it. He really lied to your face. And if he had to lie about it, obviously something he didn’t want you to know about was going on. You had a feeling your worst thought was correct.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Days passed and you never brought the haunting question up. In fact, you didn’t even think about it. He had since been so loving that you convinced yourself it was your imagination. Sure, he had been spending a lot of time away, but you figured it was just work. When he was home, he was always near you, touching you. He even followed you into the shower once after a sexually charged date night, which lead to a pretty passionate night. Everything was fine.  
Two weeks into this blissful period, as Mark was relaxing on the couch, he asked you absentmindedly to get his phone charger out of his nightstand. You decided to let him be lazy and went to get it. Looking through the drawer, you quickly spotted the charger, and next to it a black box. Out of curiosity, you opened it. Inside, was a shining gold necklace with your name on it. Your hand found its way to your mouth, then back down to glide your fingers across the necklace’s smooth letters. Squealing, you returned the box to its place, excited to receive it. Your excitement faded as you noticed another box in the drawer, pushed a little further back. You opened it to find another necklace, this one with the name Somin. This time when your hand found its way to your mouth, it was out of shock. You were right. Mark was cheating on you.  
“Did you find it?” he called, making you jump.  
“Yea,” you answered. You hurriedly closed the box and put it back. Grabbing the charger, you went to give it to Mark, your heart racing.   
“Thanks,” he said without looking at you, which was a good thing. If he had seen your face, he easily would’ve been able to see your emotions on your face. You were sure the anger, confusion, and hurt all showed. You couldn’t stay there. You needed to collect yourself and make sense of your thoughts.  
“I’m going on a walk,” you announced, grabbing your coat and keys, and heading toward the door. He grunted in response.  
You wondered for about two hours, calming yourself, before you got a text from Mark.  
Mark: Hey, I have to go into work really quick. You should head home. It’s getting late.  
You: Yea. Okay.  
You still didn’t know what to do. Should you confront him? Or just lock him out, ignore him, and hope he doesn’t try to contact you? Was the necklace even proof enough that he was cheating? All this ran through your head as you walked back home. When you got to the corner before your street, you saw Mark walking. You quickly decided to follow him. He walked for about ten minutes until he reached the door of a house. You hid behind a tree. The whole time he was so focused that he hadn’t even noticed you. You held your breath, still holding out hope that you were wrong. This hope was crushed after you saw a woman open the door and Mark kiss her on the lips before stepping in. You turned around, back against the tree, and slid to the ground. Tears pricked at your eyes, but you willed them away. You weren’t going to cry. Standing up, you began the walk home. Halfway there, you knew exactly how you were going to handle this situation.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Three days passed as you put your plan into place. It disgusted you how normal he acted and you had to hold yourself back from cringing every time he touched you. You slowly began to hate him. Finally, after one last phone call confirming you address and the scheduled time, you were ready.  
You: Hey. Meet me at our favorite café.  
Mark: Sure. Be there in ten.  
You made sure to dress nice and beat him to the café. Once he walked in, you flagged him down, smiling as if you were happy to see him. Once he was settled, the two of you ordered. You let him pay. Wiping his hands on a napkin, Mark asked, “So what made you want to meet here? WE usually only come here on special occasions.”  
“It is a special occasion,” you answered.  
“Really? Why? What’s going on?” he questioned.  
“I think you know what’s going on Mark.”  
He gave you a puzzled look.  
“I know what’s been going on. I know that you’ve been cheating on me.”  
He stared at you, not even trying to deny it. After a moment, his jaw clenched and he looked out of the window.  
“I don’t want an explanation. Frankly, I don’t even want to be looking at you right now, but I should do this. So, let’s get this straight right now. You won’t contact me again. Here.” You toss a pair of keys on the table. His head snaps toward you.  
“What’s this?” he asked.  
“The keys to the storage unit that has all your stuff in it,” you say standing up. “And don’t think about trying to come home. The locks have been changed.”  
You walk away and stop a couple of feet from the door, waiting to see if he even cared enough to try to come after you. He didn’t. Looking back, you saw he just sat there with his head in his hands. You shook your head and walked out.


	2. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed to Third-Person

The clock ticked away as Simone stared at her laptop. She was supposed to be writing the next chapter of her book but her focus kept shifting towards the door of the cafe she was in. Words used to pour onto the page when she was there, but after what happened with Mark, the inspiration stopped coming. She couldn't very well say that he was her muse, but he did keep the juices flowing. Which was exactly why Simone's gaze kept shifting to the door. This used to be their favorite place. For a while, she avoided the place altogether, but her heart yearned for a glimpse of him that wasn't on the internet or TV. She needed to see him. Not because she missed him, but because she missed the familiarity of having him in her life. However, she swore to herself that this was the last time that she would come. After months of visiting every afternoon, not once had Simone seen Mark. It was obvious that he didn't feel the same. After all, he had cheated on her. Why would he miss her?

Sighing, Simone closed her laptop and gathered her things. She couldn't sit there all day. An amazing opportunity had come up, and she wasn't going to miss out because she missed someone who hadn't thought twice about her. She had chosen to pursue one of her passions and been hired as a photographer for AOMG. This chance hadn't come by easily. There were hundreds of people lining up for this job just to get close to them. It was a shame. Although Simone had it admit, if Jay, Simon, or Hoody wanted to slip her their number, she wouldn't mind. As she walked out of the cafe, a small smile found itself on her face. This was going to be good.

*******************************************************************************************************

Mark watched the emotions play on Simone's face as she sat in her favorite booth. He has come to watch her every day that he could. He wished he could approach her, that he could be with her like he used to. But he couldn't. All because he had made a choice that led him to betray her. Why hadn't he been satisfied? He had had everything. Someone who loved him. Someone who forgave him for his shortcomings. Someone who would have done anything for him. Yet he had given it all up for a fling with some girl he met in the club. Now what did he have? Mark flinched as Simone shut her laptop with a little more force than was needed. She must have writer's block again. He decided that he would send her some of her favorite chocolate the next time they came. It always helped get her out of a funk. He watched as she left the cafe, making sure not to move in case she turned her head at the movement. His heart jumped when he saw the smile make its way onto her face. Had she seen him? No. A smile would not be her reaction to seeing him again. A punch maybe. But not a smile. Something good must have happened. Good. She deserved it. Simone deserved the world. He just wished he had another chance to give it to her.

******************************************************************************************************

Simone took a deep breath and held her bag closer to her body. Her previous excitement was gone and replaced by heavy anxiety. How exactly would this play out? It's not like she was a professional or anything. She had just happened to take a few good pictures that they had just happened to like. She straightened her jacket and began to enter the building. The walk into the building was slow, with Simone stopping every few steps and telling herself that something on her outfit needed to be fixed, which definitely wasn't true. Simone had made she sure put on her best clothes. Her favorite black skater skirt, a light pink short sleeve shirt, her lucky black jacket, and of course her Converse. It was the kind of outfit that usually made her feel comfortable and confident, but not today. What if it was too casual? It wasn't like she was given a uniform, but maybe they wanted her to dress business casual. Or maybe she was overdressed? What if all the staff were really chill and all wore jeans and sweatsuits all the time? It wasn't like they were the ones being photographed. Simone finally reached the door. Taking a deep breath, she pulled it open and stepped into her new workplace. Looking around, she quickly decided that the design of the office wasn't her cup of tea. Glass walls really were ugly to her. Not to mention the lack of privacy. She stepped up to the front desk on her right.

"Excuse me. I'm supposed to start working here today. Simone Drake?"

The secretary wordlessly handed her a badge and pointed towards the elevators. Confused, Simone hesitated as she stepped away from the desk, but the woman was already looking back at her computer. She stepped onto the elevator and pressed the floor number that corresponded to the number on her badge. She assumed that was how it worked. Just as the doors were about to close, a hand smacked against them, holding them open. Shocked, Simone jumped backward and pressed herself against the wall. She watched as none other than Kwon Hyuk, Loco, stepped onto the elevator, breathing hard.

"Sorry," he laughed. "Running late." She gave a small smile, a little intimidated by his sudden appearance and the fact that she was a fan of his. Simone looks over at him and noticed that he didn't press a floor. By the time she got up enough courage to ask him what floor he needed, the elevator opened to the fourth floor, her stop, and he got off. It must be her lucky day. She walked over to the first person she saw that didn't look like they were running an hour late to a meeting and asked him where to go. After being pointed towards what looked like an office, she opened the door to reveal an empty studio. Simone looked around curiously. While she had been with Mark for a while, he had never brought her to the studio, something about not wanting to mix his personal life with work, so this was her first time seeing one. She walked around, inspecting all of the keys and resisting the urge to push one and see what happens, unaware that the door had opened. it wasn't until she turned around and ran smack into a body that she noticed she wasn't alone.

"Woah! Careful!" the person said as he grabbed her arms to steady her. Simone froze. She recognized the voice. She didn't think she would see him his soon. Slowly raising her head, she looked up into the eyes of Jay. Into the captivating brown eyes she had spent many a hours agonizing over. Quickly, she took a few steps back.

"I.. I'm sorry. I was just taking a look around. You know getting used to my surroundings," she stuttered, not looking into his eyes.

"It's cool," he assured. "Everyone's a little curious at first. I'm Jay." He reached out his hand. Simone fought the urge to roll her eyes and shook his hand. Of course she knew who he was. Did he think she was stupid?

"I'm Simone," she said smiling a little too brightly. To her surprise, he kindly returned one.

"Well Simone, sit down. Let me show you something."

She sat down slowly, not wanting to look too eager. Jay skillfully played around with the equipment, keeping Simone's attention on his every move. By the sound of the noises he was producing, it was obvious that he just playing around, but also that he knew what he was doing. When he stopped, Simone was still staring at him. He cleared his throat and she shook her daze away.

"So, You're the new photographer, right?" he asked.

"Yea."

"Great! So, basically what you're going to be doing is following me around to give fans an insight into my daily life and music making process. I know it sounds pretty simple, but from what I've seen you make even the simplest picture look like they have a story behind them," he explained.

Simone almost argued that her pictures were amateur at best and that she didn't even know how to edit them, but decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Also, I'm traveling out of the country in a few days. The trip is about 3 weeks long. I couple shows. You would need to come with me of course. Is that all right?"

Simone thought about what she had here. A few friends, an apartment she didn't want to be in, memories she didn't want to remember.

"Yea. That won't be a problem."

***********************************************************************************************

Mark sat down his coffee. It had been four days since Simone had come into the cafe and he was starting to worry. Had something happened to her? Was she in the hospital? Was she okay? Or worse had she moved on? Pulling out his phone, he decided to check her social media. His fears about her being hurt were soon put to rest when he saw a post on her Instagram from yesterday. He stared at the picture of a plane with the caption "Taking off." Where was she going? He switched to Twitter. If he wanted to know anything, surely it would be on there. She basically used Twitter as her diary.

I'm so grateful for this opportunity!

I've always wanted to see Jay's process. I love his music and you can tell he's really passionate.

Jfc I love him.

Wow. I haven't been back in America in so long. It's going to be a big adjustment.

There was no question which Jay she was talking about. The only Jay she was this passionate about was Jay Park. Mark couldn't help but wonder why she was with him and what their relationship was. Had she really already moved on? Then again, why shouldn't she? It's not like he had any right to an answer. At least she was happy. Mark placed his phone down and stared at his coffee. He had to see her one last time.

***********************************************************************************************

In the days preparing for the trip, Simone had grown fond of Jay. She no longer idolized him, but saw him as more of a friend. He was someone she could easily talk to and he always made sure everyone had a smile on their face. Not only was he a fan of her photography, but also of her writing. They were each other's number one supporters. Simone found herself telling him everything there was to know about herself. Of course some things came out on accident after she had had a few drinks, but she probably would have told him anyway.

"You ready?" he asked, picking up one of her bags. They had decided to ride to the airport together, but Simone was putting the behind schedule.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "Which boots are better?"

She turned to each side, modeling the boots and turned to Jay expectantly. He gave her a blank face.

"Are you serious? If you don't get your ass in this car right now, I'm going to leave you. Do you want to pay for a taxi?"

"Fine. Fine. I'm coming" she said, quickly deciding to wear her black boots and change into an all black outfit. You had to look good when you travel with a celebrity. She had put on her best jeans. They were tight and hugged her in all the right places. With them, she wore her knit black long-sleeved turtleneck and a leather jacket. Needless to say, her outfit was banging.

"Oooh. And just who are you trying to look good for?" Jay asked, leaning against the door frame as she inspected her outfit in the mirror.

"Just you,baby," she laughed.

"Girl, don't get me started. I might just have to wife you."

Laughing, Simone took out her keys and locked the door. When she turned, however, the laughs died. Standing on the corner was Mark. He was supposedly hiding next to another apartment trying to blend into the shadows, but he wasn't hidden very well. Panic was visible on his face when they made eye contact.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Simone exclaimed.

"Taking you to the airport. Duh," Jay replied without looking up from the trunk.

"Not you. Him," she said, pointing at Mark. He remained frozen to the spot. He should have been more careful. Jay looked to where she was pointing and dropped the bag he was holding.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jay angrily said, positioning himself partially in front of Simone.

"I...I," Mark stuttered. What could he say? How could he explain himself? He couldn't say he wanted to apologize, couldn't say that he wanted her back. Not after what he just saw. He took a step back, hesitating, then changed his mind.

"I need to talk to Simone alone," he said stepping forward, challenging Jay.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You think she wants to talk after what you did? I ought to—" Simone cut him off.

"It's okay. I want to hear what he has to say," Simone said walking towards Mark.

Mark waited until Jay was out of hearing range, then began saying everything that had been going through his head since the day Simone left him in the cafe.

"I love you. No. That's not were I want to start. I'm so sorry for what I did. I hurt you when you did nothing but support and be there for me. It's disgusting and I shouldn't have done it and I regret it so much. If I could go back and not do it, I would. I guess I was just feeling restless and like I needed something new. Replacing you shouldn't have been what I thought of. But I do love you and I know you won't take me back even though I wish like hell you would give me another chance. I know I don't have your trust. Please. If we could just be friends or something. I need you in my life. I don't know what to do with myself."

Simone stood there, taking all of his words in. It was everything she had hoped to hear that day in the cafe and if this was that same day, she would have taken him back if she was being honest. But it wasn't and she had grown since. She didn't need Mark the way she used to, but she did still want him there. Her resolve from the last time she went to the cafe faded.

"Okay, Mark."

"Okay.....what?"

"Okay. I'll think about what you said, but I have to go," she said turning and getting into the car were Jay was waiting.

"I'll text you!" Mark yelled after her. She didn't respond.

"What was that about?" Jay asked as they pulled off.

"Nothing. He just wanted to apologize."

"Apologize my ass. If that was it then why did he say he was going to text you?" Jay yelled. Simone sat shocked. Jay had never yelled at her before. In fact, no man had. What was his problem.

"Look. I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you hurt. I don't want you in pain again because of that asshole."

Simone gave him a small smile. She appreciated his concern. "It's okay. I know what I'm doing and I'm not getting back with him. Just giving him a chance to mend our friendship which...," she held up her hand stopping Jay from interrupting her. "Which was already there before we were a couple."

Jay glanced at her. "Whatever you say."


End file.
